Father's Day
by Ember411
Summary: Sequel to 'Mothers Day', Marley is spending time with a father-less friend. (NOT JARLEY!). FInley (Finn/Marley) Friendship. Rated T for eating disorders and maybe more (not smut!)
1. Park!

**Hey so originally the sequel to Mother's Day was for Marley to go to New York after losing a bet with Kurt, but changed it after a while. So it's the Father's Day turn!**

* * *

1: Park

_Sunday. June 15._

Another day for Marley Rose. She sat on the swings of a local park looking at a couple with their five year old daughter and a two year old son.

Father's Day. A normal day for the not so normal girl. She was still trying to get over her mother's death from a few months ago and while Kurt helped her out during her first mother-less Mother's Day. But her father has been out of her life since she was six.

He left for a prettier, thinner college age student. Marley met her once as one of "Daddy's friends."... not realizing it was his girlfriend.

He left her on Father's Day eleven years ago or so. She missed him and still did, but cared less and less as the years continued.

Marley was dressed in a short peach lace dress, white draping cardigan, with her boots here off to the side next to her brown shoulder bag that she found at a flea market a few weeks ago with her cousin Ben, whom had been dying to get a golden cat statue for the house for a while.

She looked on for a while until she felt someone come up behind her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to be startled and nearly fall off the swing.

Marley turned around and saw non other than Finn standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Didn't you hear me call you?" Finn asked.

"No." Marley said. "I was in my own little world for a while."

"That's okay," Finn said sitting down on the ground. He handed her a water bottle from his hands. "Want some?"

"Thanks." She said taking the bottle. She opened it and took a few sips before placing the cap back on and handing it back. "What's new for today?"

"Nothing much. Moms visiting Dad or something like that so I'm all alone. Kurt and Burt are in New York with Blaine's parents and brother Cooper for some Father's Day events."

"Where does your Dad live?" Marley questioned.

"Woodlawn." Finn replied.

Woodlawn? That was a cemetery. "Isn't that a cemetery though?"

Finn nodded. "Dad died from drug overdose. It was after he got kicked out of the army and began loosing his mind. He didn't come back to Lima, he went to a different city and died. But Mom buried him back here in Lima for a proper burial."

"I'm sorry." Marley said sadly.

"Thank, it's alright though." Finn said. "I haven't seen him in years so while it didn't hurt too bad, the truth hurt when it came out. But that's a different story for a different day."

She nodded then went back to staring at the couple from afar. Fifteen minutes passed before Finn spoke again.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Pardon?"

"You've said before that your Dad wasn't around so I'd figure I'll pull a Kurt and hang out with you this time." Finn smiled. "Come on we'll go do whatever you want, it's your Day!"

Marley laughed. "I think you mean it's a day for the male parent of a child."

"Uh...well this is a unique story." Finn added. "And who's the couple?"

"Oh them?" Marley questioned. "Just a couple with kids that I spotted here...nothing too big." Marley said as she got up and grabbed her shoes. "So what are we doing?"

"Want lunch? I'm starving!" Finn replied getting up.

"Yes." Marley grinned, though she felt bad because she hasn't eaten in a few months. Barley anyone noticed much really.

* * *

**Aww it's Finn and Marley time! Finley!**

**So while I have this story planned out...I have a question.**

**What do YOU, reader, want to see happen in the story? It's commonly a Finn/Marley friendship story so you can tell me any idea and I will work it into the story if I can.**

**p.s right now I'm watching Monte Carlo (2011 film)...and I'm crying every time Cory is on screen! :(**


	2. Lactos, Pizza, Puckers and Tables

**Yey reviews! I love reviews!**

**So I know that there is no _California Pizza Kitchen_ location in the Ohio area, I looked online, but I went to one that was close one to me once**

**So yes, in this Glee world, there is a _California Pizza Kitchen_ location.**

**p.s Garden City is my own idea.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

Finn and Marley drove off in Finn's truck for fifteen minutes trying to find a place to get lunch. Every optional place Finn gave, Marley objected.

"McDonalds?" He asked.

"Too greasy." She said.

"Wendy's?"

"They use the fryer for fries and meat products."

"Wait..are you a vegetarian?" Finn asked.

"Not really. Lacto-Vegitarian." Marley stated.

"Uh...what's that?" Finn questioned. "I only thought there was vegetarians and vegans."

"Lactos can have milk and some cheeses and yogurts, but no eggs." Marley explained. "Places uses these chemicals that force the eggs to grow faster, for faster production. It can harm people. The second reason is maternal."

"Maternal?"

"Finn how would you like if some giant monsters came into your little nest and took your babies, that are inside the eggs?" Marley asked but then laughed. "I don't want to take Mama Chickens babies away."

Finn laughed. "Marley Rose saving chickens and baby chickens, one meal and one day at a time. Alright uh... Wait, you had cake—"

"As much as I didn't like too, I just went with it. I prayed to the Chicken God and asked for forgiveness." Marley laughed. "I kind of want a pizza."

"Burger King?"

"Yuck."

"Garden City?"

"Hmmm, I don't know."

"California Pizza Kitchen?" Finn asked. "They have a lacto-vegetarian menu."

"Sounds great." Marley said.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later the duo arrived at their location and waited on the bench for a table to be opened. During their wait the couple with the kids from the park earlier arrived and were seated before, assumingly having to reserved a table months prior in advance.

"Hey if we do this again next year, let me know by March so we can reserve a table." Finn laughed. "Any ideas what the Pucker-Bros are doing today?"

"I think this is the first Father's Day they're celebrating together. Or as Jake calls it, 'Our Dumbass Asshole Day', so maybe Call of Duty or something like that." She mentioned, having to remember her and Jake were discussing this on Friday and remembering Jake wanting to play that game. "Or playing around with girls."

"Good point." Finn said. "So when are you heading to New York?"

"June twenty-fifth." Marley said. "Same day as Blaine, we're traveling together by train."

"Make that three of us." Finn said. "Rachel invited me and I thought I'd come along the same time you and Blaine go."

"Okay." Marley smiled. Although she wasn't paying attention as she was too caught up with the family from the park, sitting down at a table. A second later their beeper went off, indicating a table was free. Marley looked back at the table and saw an empty table near the family. She didn't think it was that table.

Until the host showed them to the table.

_Oh no, not there!_


	3. Bathrooms and Dads

**Yey reviews! I love reviews!**

* * *

**(Early) October Events/Early November Events Wishes:**

_For anyone who celebrates Halloween... **Happy Halloween!**_

_For anyone who celebrates Day of the Dead...**Happy Day of the Dead!**_

_For anyone who celebrates All Saint's Day... **Happy All Saint's Day!**_

_For anyone who celebrates All Souls Day... **Happy All Souls Day!**_

* * *

Okay, I think I got all of late October/Early November events. If I missed any, I apologize and I wish you a **Happy _(insert name here)_ !**

:)

* * *

_Father's Day._

Once the two were settled down at their table Marley began looking through the menu and searching for her orders while avoiding the family and also trying to convince herself to eat.

_Just eat Marley. You owe it to Finn since you fainted at Sectionals while he was in charge with Mr. Schue out of town. Just eat something, okay?_

"You okay Marley?" Finn asked, suddenly finding her her quiet.

Marley nodded quickly, coming back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Just was distracted..." Marley's voice fainted off when she saw the family next to them was taking a family photo, being taken by the man. "Its the family from the park. They're just...the type of family I wanted growing up."

"Really?"

"Mom, Dad, a little sister and a little brother." She said. "And maybe a dog."

"I wanted a sister. I wanted her name to be Pink Power Ranger...then Spongebob. Never got around to that though, so when Mom got me a pet bunny I named it Sparkles."

"Sparkles?"

"It's a good name!" Finn declared. "It's a pretty name!"

"What happened to Sparkles?"

"Pucks cousin, Allyson-Marie, was moving to Hawaii and I let the three year old have Sparkles." Finn said. "I'd do anything for a bunny again."

"Maybe Santa." Marley laughed.

* * *

Two strawberry smoothies and a plate of pizza skins for appetizers later, Marley and Finn were in the middle of a conversation about Glee history in the past.

"No!" Finn yelled.

"Yes! It was on live television when Rachel and you kissed on the stage in New York!" Marley said. "I remember thinking 'That is an amazing part of their song piece', but you guys didn't win."

"Because of the kiss!" Finn said. "You should of seen Santana when we got back to the hotel. She was screaming in Spanish and was about to go all Lima Heights on us, more so Rachel."

"If she's anything like Kitty, I can bet."

"No trust me, Kitty might think she's Santana but nobody can be Santana than Santana."

Marley nodded. She got quiet again and started playing with her food by pushing it with her fork. She had only eaten at least three pizza parts and was already not in the mood to split a pizza with Finn. _No, you are hungry. Like Blaine said around the time Mom died, it's a mind trick. My stomach is starving, but my mind is making me think that I'm too heart broken to eat anything. I am hungry. I am. I am. I am._

_Damn, I need to puke._

"Finn I'll be right back." Marley said standing up.

"Okay." Finn replied.

* * *

Inside the ladies bathroom Marley went to the middle stall, locked it behind her and got onto her knees. She tied her hair back in a high bun, placed two fingers inside her mouth and moved them to the back and shoved them down hard enough to force food back up.

She puked, waited a few minutes, then puked again.

After four times she flushed the toilet then continued out of the stall to wash her hands.

She looked in her reflection. Pale and weak.

"Mom doesn't want this Marley...but your so big." She noted. "And Ben can't afford to send me to every therapy session, so I have to go once a month... God your messed up!"

Marley returned to the stall, glad to be alone, sat down and cried.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Marley left the bathroom and returned to the table.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Finn noted. A bit suspicious on his face, but nonetheless suspicious. "Still waiting, about five minutes."

"Okay."

"So what happened with Papa Rose?" Finn questioned.

"He wasn't ready to be a Dad to me, and Mom was...well you know, big..." She shyly turned away and blushed. "So he just kind of left. Last time I heard from him was when I was seven and he send a letter from Chicago."

"You haven't spoken to him in years. Every year that's gone by I just care less and less about him. He's still there as far as I know." She half lied.

"At least you can get another chance with your Dad. I'll have to wait until I die before I can talk to mine again." Finn commented. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you throw up in the bathroom?"

* * *

**Uh oh ****Spaghetti-O's!**

**Finn figured it out!**


	4. After Bathroom

**Thanksgiving is coming up.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_"Why did you throw up in the bathroom?"_

Marley stopped what she was doing and looked at Finn. "Wh-what?"

"Why'd you throw up in the bathroom?" Finn asked. "You look fine."

"I didn't throw up."

"Yes you did."

"What proof?" She asked rudely.

"Your hair is in a messy bun." He pointed out. "It was down before."

"So? Maybe I like it like this."

"And i can smell your breathe. And before you claim that you took breath mints, not every brand of breathe mints work all the time. Like the brand you are using, Fergus Breathe."

"I'm done, I promise." Marley said. "I really am."

"Good, you better." Finn said. "You're really gorgeous Marley, it's no wonder why Ryder will _**never** _shut up about you. Your all he talks about when he and I are at school talking in the hallways."

Marley blushed but rolled her eyes at the comment. "Okay."

"So after we eat, where do you wanna go?" Finn asked as he spotted their margarita pizza on the way.

Marley shrugged. "I don't know, maybe go home." Although she knew she'd be going home to a house with thirteen cats and thirty kittens. "Cat Jungle Fever."

"What's Ben doing in Cat Jungle?"

"Nothing now, he's at work."

"So you'll be home all alone?" Marley nodded. "Don't do that, that's silly!" Finn said. "Let's just keep one another company for the deal, huh?"

"Okay." Marley said. "Want to go mini-golfing? I haven't done that in years."

"Yeah!" Finn grinned grabbing a slice of pizza and placing it on her plate. "After that I know this great place to get ice cream."

"Okay." Marley grinned. She faced down at the pizza. _Calories. Calories. Calories. Calories. Calories._ She heard in her voice. _No, eat. Mom wants you to east. Glee wants you to eat. Kurt wants you to eat. Just eat._

"You okay Marley?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

* * *

About an hour later Finn went to get his truck then pull up and let Marley get inside.

Marley waited outside after going to the bathroom (after Finn left) and released the pizza from her throat. On her way back she passed by the family from the park and stopped to look at them for several minutes before leaving.

Outside she waited and about five minutes later Finn's truck pulled up and once the door was opened she jumped in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. You all set for mini-golfing?" Finn asked.

"Yup." Marley nodded.

Finn took in her appearance. She looked very pale and weak. "You feeling okay?"

"Awesome. I'm feeling awesome." She lied.


	5. Mini Golf

**Thanksgiving is coming up.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_Finn took in her appearance. She looked very pale and weak. "You feeling okay?"_

_"Awesome. I'm feeling awesome." She lied._

Although she felt miserable and wanted to go home and watch one of her favorite movies, Marley continued to go with Finn on the mini-golf game.

Soon the two were at the mini-golf court. Once they selected their clubs and balls they arrived at the first hole. Finn went up first.

"FOUR!" He screamed, then lightly hit the ball for uphill. The ball went up but missed the whole. "How do the Scottish do this?"

"Finn Hudson being a cultural stereotypical?" Marley asked with a laugh.

"Yep."

Marley then took her spot. She bended down a little, squinted her eyes as they eyeballed the line between the hole and her golf ball. After several minutes of checking, re-checking and Finn asking her what she was doing; Marley hit the ball. The ball rolled up the hill and straight into the hole.

"Yey!" She cheered.

"What the—how!?" Finn asked her.

"My Dad taught me to play when I was five. I've practice since thing." Marley said. "Just call me Ms. Woods."

"_Another_?" Finn laughed.

"Oops." Marley laughed.

* * *

Fifteen holes later at Number 16, Finn was losing with a score of 45 and Marley was winning by 13.

"Alright so how do I do this again?" Finn asked, lining up.

"Eyeball the hole and line it down to the ball. Then let the club back, swing it forward at a medium speed then go for it." Marley said.

"Okay."

Finn did as he was told. Once he swung the ball went down the hill, through the water hole, into the log and into the hole. "I did it! Hole in one, for once!"

"Good job!" Marley cheered. "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back. Take my turn."

"Marley," Finn said in a sing-song tone. She turned and found him with a specific look on his face. "Finn I'm going to pee if you have to know."

"Don't take too long." He said.

* * *

Marley left for the bathroom. Once she finished and she left she went over to the little snack bar and bought herself and Finn water bottles and a small candy bar to split.

She passed by the people entering to golf. She turned over once and found her stomach churning.

The couple from the park were there.

Marley turned around quickly and proceeded back to the golf game.

But she made a pit stop to the bathroom. For ten minutes gagging up her pizza.

* * *

She returned to find Finn gone, but spotted him at Number 20. She ran over to him. She got there and saw him standing there with crossed arms, a little annoyed on his face.

"Hi." She said, but he didn't move. "Sorry it took so long—"

"We're not that far from the bathroom. And it doesn't take that long to go." Finn said. "Breathe me."

"Finn—"

"Breathe me."

"Finn I'm sorry." Marley said with a sad voice.

"Marley you don't need to do that. You're skinny, you don't need to do that."

"It's...it's just..." She sighed. "Never mind."

"Want to end the game now and head back to your house?" Finn asked.

She nodded. But gave a warm smile, "Could we get a sundae on the way?"

Finn grinned. "Its your day."


	6. Ice Cream Runs

**Wrecking Ball was such an amazing number, I loved it.**

**Screw Jake!**

**But between Jake and those Bathroom Jock Jerks... I prefer Jake!**

**Screw Bathroom Jock Jerks!**

**And Bitch... opps, I meant Bree!**

**Yey for Unique :)**

**~ Sue: That song is about date rape  
~ Will: No it isn't.**

**Finn.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_She nodded. But gave a warm smile, "Could we get a sundae on the way?"_

_Finn grinned. "Its your day."_

The duo got into Finn's truck and began going to an ice cream place in downtown Lima. Along the way they began singing along to songs on the radio, until Marley felt nauseous to her stomach.

"You okay Marley?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, just a little sick to my stomach." She said. "Are we there yet?"

"Just pulling in right now." Finn said. "So a sundae?"

"Hmm." Marley said, yawning loudly.

"Come on sleepy head." Finn said to her. "It's only seven at night, the night is still young."

* * *

Although she was young, she felt old. Inside Marley waited at the two chair table while Finn ordered the sundae.

She rested her elbows on the table as her head rested on her hands, feeling her head pounding with every beat. Drumming as if both Ryder and Finn were drumming out for some sort of Bon Jovi concert or whatnot. She felt her hands clam up, her heartbeat was racing a bit and she felt overheated and sweaty in the frigid ice cream place.

Not to mention that a few minutes after they arrived the couple from the park showed up with their kids, who were cheering loudly in happiness for ice cream.

_Ugh not now, not today._

"Marley?"

Marley jumped out of her seat when she heard her name. She found Brittany standing there with her usual grin. "Hi Marley."

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi listen so I was going to bring these to you later tonight, but since we're both here I thought now it be okay." She handed the plastic bag over. "Its the jean vest and the white summer dress with the coral rose pink flower design."

"Oh thanks Britt." Marley said taking them gently.

"Bye."

"Bye." Marley said. She watched the blonde girl skip over to a tall man with blonde hair, taking her in for a hug. Her father.

Marley sighed just as Finn returned.

"You okay?"

"Fine. I'll be right back." Marley said getting up. She wanted to change out of her semi-formal clothes and into the one Brittany just brought to her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Marley returned and found Finn still sitting there with no touch to the sundae. Finn looked up at the young brunette now in the summer floral dress with a jean vest added. Her hair was down, well brushed. It was like a younger-ish Rachel to him. "Hey."

"Hi." She said sitting down. "You didn't eat yet?"

"Waiting for you." Finn said handing a spoon to her.

Marley took ten bites of the ice cream within fifteen minutes before she stopped. She felt sick to her stomach again, and had a killer headache.

"So after this what's next?"

"Home, I'm not feeling well." Marley admitted.

"Sure, you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Marley groaned, annoyed with the question. Not just that but also the couple from the park next to here were making out.

"You sure?" Finn asked again.

"Positive." Marley said. She tossed her spoon onto the table. "I'm done."

Finn gazed between the spoon and Marley for several minutes before looking back up at Marley. "Marley your beautiful."

"What!?" Marley exclaimed.

"No I mean... uh..." Finn looked for words. "Marley your...pretty..."

"Now I'm pretty? What?" Marley asked. "Oh my god... I didn't throw up in the bathroom! And I'm not feeling good so I don't want to eat this anymore!"

"Okay, okay." Finn said, calming her down. "I'm just making sure your okay—"

"I'm fine!" Marley snapped.

* * *

Finn continued with the sundae, talking to Marley hoping she'd talk back to him or provide longer answers.

_Man... Is this what Rachel meant when she said to people "I do all the talking and Finn just stands there pretending to listen." That's...odd._

Finn made an excuse to go to the bathroom, leaving her alone.

Seven minutes passed. As Finn walked out of the bathroom Marley brushed passed him swiftly. He caught her at the last second.

"Marley what's wrong?" He asked.

"Let go of me!" She yelled with tears down her face.

"Marley—" Finn started.

"Let go of me!" Marley yelled again. She stepped on Finn's shoe and ran off again.

"Marley!" Finn yelled out. He went to the door and saw her running still. "Marley!"


	7. Park, PDA, Memories

**So I'm watching the Madonna episode and sobbed when Rachel and Finn were singing/running around the school.**

**And then when Finn/Santana had sex I just remembered when Santana wrote about that experience in her letter for The ****Quarterback. It made me cry a little :(**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_"Let go of me!" Marley yelled again. She stepped on Finn's shoe and ran off again._

_"Marley!" Finn yelled out. He went to the door and saw her running still. "Marley!"_

Marley ran down the street, pissed and frustrated with that had just happened. She needed to leave the ice cream place before her head blew up.

She ended up back at the park where she and Finn were earlier. She sat on the swing and rubbed her temple for a few minutes before taking a deep breathe and finding herself to relax again.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She told herself over and over again.

Once she settled herself calmly in her mind she back to swing back and forth. Each with pump of the swing she felt herself get higher and higher, with her feet touching the sky and her long brown locks falling backwards and down like a waterfall. Then it would fall forward as she swung backwards, this time her toes above the ground and her head flying up into space again.

When she was younger Marley would swing higher and higher until she felt like she was going to fall off. It was then she would let go and land on the ground on her hands and feet then stand up and shout, "Ta Da!" to her Mother.

She missed her Mother. If only her mother was here...her Mom and her, every Father's Day, would bake brownies and cupcakes and watch a couple of Disney movies. Her favorites were _Cinderella,_ _Lady and the Tramp _and _Alice in Wonderland._

Marley was just about to let go when she heard her name being called out. "Marley?"

Startled Marley jumped too early and ended up falling down, landing on something and smashing them both on the ground. Marley sat up a second later, finding Finn beneath her.

"Finn!" She screamed as she rolled off the boy. "I—I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, are you okay? You hurt yourself?" Finn asked sitting up and looked at her.

"I'm fine...I went to jump off and got scared and fell off wrong." Marley admitted. "Are you okay?"

"Yep...so are you okay? I mean you just kind of jumped out and left the ice cream place." Finn told her as he stood up.

Marley sighed as she laid back down. "Yeah...just...too much PDA in that place and I got disgusted."

"PDA? Isn't that, like, a fungi or bacteria growth?"

"Public Display of Affection." Marley told him. "Hugging and holding hands..." Finn still gave her a confused look. "Watch 'Girl Code.'

"Never!" Finn yelled with laughter. "It's all lies!"

"Not all of them," Marley said. "Anyways I was just upset with some PDA things and had to move, er, run and get away." Marley said.

"You okay now though?"

Marley nodded.

"Okay well...what did you always do on Father's Day?"

"Mom and I always made cupcakes and watched some of my favorite Disney movies." Marley said. "Why?"

"It's really dark out now," Finn noted. "Let's walk back to Cat Jungle and watch some movies. Can we pick up some junk food along the way instead of making some, do should I just burn your house down?"

Marley began laughing. "Sure."

"Sure to what? Buying food or that I should burn your house down and save you, only you, and let the cats burn?" Finn laughed.

"We'll get junk food! Ben will have your butt if you don't save all his cats. He'd rather have his cats alive than me." Marley laughed

"To the Rose house!" Finn called out as he held his hand down for her to grab.


	8. Reunion Un-needed

**Question: Do You Want Me To Add Marley's Cousin, Ben, To The Story? I Have His Persona all done, I just wanna know if you guys want him or not.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_"We'll get junk food! Ben will have your butt if you don't save all his cats. He'd rather have his cats alive than me." Marley laughed_

_"To the Rose house!" Finn called out as he held his hand down for her to grab._

A bag of Cheeze doodles, a tin of egg free cupcakes and a gallon of chocolate milk later Marley and Ryder were still on their way to the Rose residence.

"So you told Puck to take the truck?" Marley questioned.

"Well he wanted it for him, Jake and a few other fatherless guys so they can ride around all night. Probably go catch a film or go whatever. Nothing too bad." Finn explained. "And besides... I like walking."

"Me too." Marley admitted.

Halfway down the street the duo passed a car that was parked to the side. Inside they could spot two small children and a women and her husband arguing with one another. The women stepped out of the car as Marley and Finn pulled up closer to the car.

The women appeared young, no younger than twenty-five. Sstoundingly gorgeous, tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a very, very thin supermodel. She had long wavy blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back and large brown eyes. Both Marley and Finn realized that it was the woman who they had seen almost all day. The park, the restaurant, the mini-golf and ice cream place.

"Excuse me?" She stopped Marley and Finn. "Can you please tell me how to get to this address?" She showed the paper to Finn that had the address.

Finn and Marley looked at the address. Marley was startled...it was her home.

"Um, why are you looking for this residence?" She questioned. "The residents are at a movie now, we just saw them at the movie theater."

"Marley and Millie Rose are at the movies?" The young women asked. "Alright we'll wait for them there. Honey," The woman faced back inside the car. "They aren't home."

"Says who?" The man asked.

"These fine young people," The woman answered.

"Alexandra you can't just go and trust strangers when—" The man stepped out of the car and froze when he turned to Alexandra, Finn and Marley.

* * *

Finn looked at the man and studied him. A small-like face, small baby blue bedroom eyes, kind of pale too but not completely. Almost identical to...

Marley.

"Uh sir," Finn questioned. "The residence aren't home, they're at the movie theater."

The man didn't look at him. Instead he kept looking at Marley. He was grinning as if Marley was someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Marley?" The man asked.

Marley remained frozen. She felt like a statue, but breathing slowly.

"Marley, do you know these guys?" Finn questioned.

Slowly, she shook her head. "No."

"Are you kidding?" The man asked. "Marley it's me, Albert...your father."

Marley, without thinking, grabbed a handful of the cupcakes and threw them at Albert. She smashed the rest of it down and yelled, "Get away from me Albert!"


	9. Ballerina Girl

**:D**

**So even though I see Finn/Marley having a good friendship, I kind of made him her "father figure" and this song is one of my favorite father-daughter like songs. It was the same song my mom and her dad danced to at my parents wedding :)**

**Song: Ballerina Girl  
Singer: Lionel Richie.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_"Are you kidding?" The man asked. "Marley it's me, Albert...your father."_

_Marley, without thinking, grabbed a handful of the cupcakes and threw them at Albert. She smashed the rest of it down and yelled, "Get away from me Albert!"_

Before anything else could happen, Marley shoved passed everyone and began running down the street on the verge of tears. He's avoided her for so long, the past eleven years. Now he was coming back? For what reason? And did he not get the message of his last wife passing away a few months ago?

She didn't run to her house first. She ran to the cemetery instead and ran around until she found her Mom. She got on her knees and sat there looking at the grave.

"Hi Mom.." She greeted sadly. "I miss you. Today's kind of weird since its my first father's day without you here...but Finn's being pretty good about it."

She remained quiet.

"Dads here... I mean, I know that he knows I'm in Lima... but I haven't spoken to him in years since the last time he spoke to me was with a card. But he acted as if he has been watching me for a while."

* * *

Marley continued to sit down until she could hear someone walking up. Sighing she stood up and with crossed arms, looking up at the sky. "Albert if this is you—"

"It's Finn." Finn said.

Marley turned to find Finn. Finn only.

"Where's Albert?"

"I don't know, he just kind of got in the car with Alexandra and they were arguing about something."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I'd figure... if I was a girl who's father abandoned her years ago and was lonely and depressed, who would I turn too?" Finn grinned, knowing that she knew what he meant. "So I came here and been walking around since."

Marley nodded. "I'm sorry I blew up like that." Marley told him. "It's just...he has no right to come and see me."

"I know but... maybe he wants to be around you." Finn said. "A second chance."

"Why?" Marley snapped angrily. "Because Mom died? Because he thinks:_ Marley's Mom is dead, my ex-wife who I cheated on and left for another woman, is dead. I now have to be a parent to Marley? _its not right."

"I know but...he seemed pretty upset about you throwing cupcakes at him." Finn said. "He looked like he was going to cry."

"Good. Let him cry. He made mom cry when he left Mom and I in the middle of the night and left a note for us." Marley stubbornly said.

A second later, the tears came down. "Why did he think it was alright to leave us?" She sobbed. "Why? What'd I do?"

Finn stepped closer to Marley and hugged her. "You didn't do anything...it was his choice."

"I just wanted a Dad growing up, that's all I wanted." Marley choked out. "When I was a little girl I just wanted him to be around. A Dad to dance with."

"Dance with?" Finn asked confused.

* * *

Marley leaned back and nodded. She then held her hand in his, fingers entwined, and used her other hand to move his right hand on her waist. Once done Marley settled her free hand on his shoulder. "Step forward," She said.

Finn stepped forward, Marley stepped back. "Now step backwards."

Finn stepped backwards, Marley stepped forwards.

"And again. Step forward...step backwards...step forwards...step backwards."

* * *

Soon enough Marley and Finn were dancing together, stepping forwards and backwards and occasionally under Marley's demands Finn and her would step to the side.

In a matter of moments Marley and Finn were dancing about in the cemetery.

Finn, searching in his mind, remembered a song that his Mom told him about. A song his Mom heard and always imagined the song being sang to by her dead husband and the daughter they never had.

_Ballerina girl_  
_You are so lovely_  
_With you standing there_  
_I'm so aware_  
_Of how much I care for you_  
_You are more than now_  
_You are for always_  
_I can see in you my dreams come true_  
_Don't you ever go away_

_You make me feel like_  
_There's nothing I can't do_  
_And when I hold you_  
_I only want to say_  
_I love you_

(Finn twirls Marley around a few times, then continues to waltz dance with her).

_Ballerina girl_  
_The joy you bring me_  
_Every day and night_  
_Holding you tight_  
_How I've waited for your love_

_Sometimes I've wondered_  
_If you'd ever come my way_  
_Now that I've finally found you_  
_This is where my heart will stay whoa_

_I'm never gonna break your heart_  
_Never will we drift apart_  
_'Cause all I wanna do_  
_Is share my whole life with you_

_'Cause you make me feel like_  
_There's nothing I can't do_  
_I guess I finally realized_  
_There's nothing else like loving you_

_Ballerina girl_  
_You are so lovely_  
_I can see in you_  
_My dreams come true_  
_Don't you ever go away_  
_Ballerina Girl._

* * *

Marley and Finn finished dancing. Though quite a terrible dance, Marley had to admit that he was an okay.

"Your kinda of a good dancer." Marley said.

"Hell no! I suck!" Finn shouted. "Your a way better dancer than me."

"Whatever."

"Even Ryder said it."

"Shut up." Marley said. She felt a rain drop falling on her head. "Here comes the rain."

"Let's get back to your house and watch some movies!" Finn shouted as he picked up the bag that contained the Cheeze doodles.

"Okay!" Marley laughed. "Just wait a minute."

Marley turned and walked over to her Moms gave. She kneeled down, pressed two fingers into her lips and pressed her fingers onto the grave. "Bye Mom, I love you. See you next week."

* * *

Soon the two of them, Finn and Marley, hands clutched together, ran out of the cemetery and forward to the Rose residence.

**Hehe. Its not the end of the story, my friends, for we have a nice little moment between Finn and Albert in the next chapter :)**


	10. Finn vs Father

**:D**

**Yey! and update!**

**Warnings: Violent hitting, an angry Finn and lines taken from the episode "Feud". All words are credited to the writers of Glee and to Cory for saying them.**

**3 Cory.**

**P.S I totally forget how old Finn was when his Dad left, but I think on the show its stated that he was 3 when his father left. So i'm sticking to that plan.**

* * *

_Father's Day._

_Marley turned and walked over to her Moms gave. She kneeled down, pressed two fingers into her lips and pressed her fingers onto the grave. "Bye Mom, I love you. See you next week."_

_Soon the two of them, Finn and Marley, hands clutched together, ran out of the cemetery and forward to the Rose residence._

At the Rose residence, finding it bare of humans and filled with cats (according to Marley, Ben owned at least thirty of them), Marley found her downstairs TV broken.

"Are you good with fixing things?" She asked.

"Uh not so much with TVs." Finn admitted.

"Okay...well the only other one is in my room. Ben plugged it in when he moved in. Come on." Marley said going up the stairs of her house.

Finn followed behind, feeling a bit awkward. He was basically a teacher at the school and was entering a students bedroom. But then again it was just the two of them watching a movie so it wasn't too weird, right?

Upon entering Marley's bedroom Finn found a wooden floor style room with white walls, a large pink bed that had a bookcase behind it, filled with millions of books and several child-like things like stuffed animals and a ballerina wind-up toy that spun on her toe. Across from the bed was a long table-like stand with an old school 1990's TV set with a VHS set below on the second shelf.

"Marley's brought back the 90's!" Finn yelled in cheer. "All we need a burger phone."

"Will a cat telephone be okay?" Marley asked holding up a telephone in the form of a cat.

"Lemme guess—" Finn started.

"Ben." They both finished.

* * *

About ten minutes later laying on her bed with their cheeze doodles in a large plastic bowl, the two teens were watching _Alice in Wonerland. _

"Want anything to drink? Ben went shopping two nights ago so we have a full house."

"What do you have?"

"Dr. Pepper, Diet Coke, grape juice, apple juice, tomato juice—"

"Tomato juice?" Finn questioned.

"Ben."

"Oh, okay... I'll help myself." Finn said as he got up and left the room.

Downstairs Finn rummaged through the kitchen looking for some cups, the Dr. Pepper and a couple of other snacks to munch on. Once he got a couple of munchies and began leaving for upstairs. The telephone rang and the I.D read: Rose, Albert.

"Marley!" Finn called up the stairs. "It's Albert calling!"

"Don't answer it, please!" Marley yelled back.

Finn said OK, then waited for the phone to stop. If Albert called again he'd would answer it and tell him to stop harassing Marley. The phone stopped and didn't ring again.

Finn walked passed the living room and looked out the window casually, spotting the decent rich car from earlier in front of the Rose residence. He saw Albert walking up the path to the door. Finn dropped all the food and went to the door.

* * *

Before Albert could knock, Finn opened the door.

"Oh its you again, from today." Albert said. "Is Marley here?"

"Honestly?" Finn asked.

"She is, isn't she? Can I speak to her?" Albert asked.

"No. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Look sir, Marley just needs to hear me out and I'm willing to do it."

"Now?" Finn asked. "After eleven years, ditching your child for eleven years, you think she'll want to hear you now?

"I just need a second chance with her. Come on buddy, give me a second with her—"

"Albert listen to me. I agree with you; Marley should talk to you." Finn said. Albert, smiling, tried to enter but Finn pushed him back. "However I respect Marley. She's a nice girl and reminds me of a girlfriend I once had and I'd do anything for her. Same for Marley. And if she doesn't want to talk to you, than I'm going to make sure you don't go near her."

"I tried calling her twenty times already, she won't answer! I just need ten minutes."

"One minute for each year you left, plus one extra? Touchy." Finn said. "Now leave."

"I want to speak to her." Albert said. "Let me just see her and—"

"No, get away."

"She's under eighteen, right?"

"Does it matter?"

"I can take her, you know." Albert said. "I can take her for parental reasons."

"You may be the sperm parent, but your not her parent. You weren't there when she started kindergarten at age six. You weren't there to hold her hand and help her when she needed help. You weren't there when she won the third grade spelling bee class for spelling some stupid word that's related to science and you only guessed the letters." Finn stopped, realizing he was thinking of his own father-less life. His dad only left when he was about three.

"You weren't there when in sixth grade girls were mocking her because of her mother's occupation and physical traits. You weren't there when she was a freshmen with no friends and ridiculed by classmates about clothes or shit. Albert, were you the one who made pretty clothes by sewing them for your child? Were you the one who transferred from one school to another school at the start of sophomore year do that Marley was given a better chance at having friends? Did you offer to drop her off down the street three miles away so that nobody saw her with your physical traits?"

Albert stood still. "No, But I—"

* * *

"Oh and my favorite!" Finn yelled sarcastically, without thinking of his words. "Is when you were there when Marley got sick and passed out on stage!"

"WHAT!?" Albert yelled in alarm.

"Shi...sorry, that was me." Finn noted. "I'm comparing my childhood to hers...we're kind of the same."

"Marley's anorexic, isn't she?" Albert continued. "Step aside and let me in!"

Finn blocked off Albert from entering. "No, now get out."

"Let me in!" Albert yelled.

"No."

"Sir, let me in."

"Why? You don't care about her. You just care about her now because her mother isn't around to tell you to back off."

"I'm only here because Alexandra told me that I should meet my daughter. Now if you don't mind—"

"Alexandra _told you_ to come?" Finn laughed. "That's funny... I would think a parent would come for their child."

"Look you know what I mean. Now let me in—"

"Shut your mouth." Finn said a bit darkly. "After tonight you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No goodbyes. Nothing!"

"She is my daughter and I love her like how every father should."

"But she doesn't really even know who you are." Finn replied. "Your just some guy who was there, then gone for over ten years, and suddenly comes back and expects like nothing changed."

"Look if it makes things better I hired a private detective to follow her around and give me information!" Albert yelled. "I know everything about Marley. I got all the information I needed last month."

"How come you didn't know about her passing out on stage again?" Finn questioned.

"Look—"

* * *

Finn punched Albert in the face. He then jumped on top of the guy and tackled him. Kicking, punching and making other grunt noises. Albert was too weak.

Once finished Finn held up Albert by the shirt. "You leave. Right now. Or I swear to God," Finn went face-to-face. "I will make sure you suffer. Understand?"

Albert nodded. "Can—can I leave a card?"

Finn nodded. "Just like last time."

Finn set Albert down. Albert handed the card to Finn, who took it and waited to make sure Albert left. When he knew Albert was gone, Finn turned around. He faced up and found Marley at the door.

Tears down her face.

"Marley—"

Marley slammed the door shut, and locked it. Finn ran to the door and knocked loudly.


	11. Bathroom Shame

**:D**

* * *

_Tears down her face. __"Marley—"_

_Marley slammed the door shut, and locked it. Finn ran to the door and knocked loudly._

Finn jogged up to the door and turned the knob, finding it locked. "Marley!" He knocked on the door. "Marley, open the door!"

She didn't answer the door. Instead Marley ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, locking herself in and sat down against the door sobbing.

Why did he have to fight? Why? Why couldn't he stop?

Why did Finn have to start the fight? Why didn't he just leave it alone? Why couldn't Finn just let Albert in? She'd rather deal with him than have Finn fight him. Why did he have to fight him? Why?

After all that shit her father put her through, put her mother through, and expects it all to be the same? Not only did Marley find it odd that someone followed her around in secrecy for the past several weeks or whatnot... but Albert actually thought that _that_ was the way to find Marley and get information about her?

Again in the back of her mind she kept thinking it was something she did. Or something her mother did. Did her father leave them because the new girl (not Alexandra) was thinner and prettier? Was Marley not a good enough child for him?

She kept crying. She got up and walked over to her closet, opened it and pulled from the top shelf a photo album entitle: _Dad and I Through The Years._ She made this several years ago in hopes that one day she could meet her father again and things would be better.

It was all lies.

* * *

Outside Finn kept trying to find a way inside the house, since they used the only spare key to get inside. All the doors were locked and the windows. He called Ryder asking for help after five minutes of not getting inside.

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Hey I'm at Marley's house and I'm locked out, where's the spare key?"

"First or second spare?"

"Second."

"In the backyard behind the tree there's a cat statue hidden behind the tree. Taped on the bot—" Ryder stopped. "Why are you at Marley's?"

"Father crap. Thanks." Finn said as he hung up and walked into the backyard.

* * *

Inside Marley finished her anger stress relief then she left her room and into the bathroom down the hall. She entered and locked the door, then walked over to the toilet and began sticking her fingers down her throat and forcing the food out of her.

It hurt.

Just like her father leaving her.

* * *

Finn grabbed the spare key under the cat statue then ran to the front door again, inserted the key and opened the door.

Finn ran up the stairs and automatically entered Marley's room.

Shredded photo pictures were spread about all over the room, her bed completely messed up with bed sheets and pillows all over the place. Finn walked in further and observed the room and saw one of the walls had a hole punched through it. And another one at foot length.

"Shit," He muttered. A second later he heard what sounded like a vomiting sound from down the hall in the bathroom. "Oh shit!"

Finn left the room and ran down the hall stopping at the bathroom door. He jingled the knob several times and knocked loudly. "Marley stop! Open the door!"

Nothing, just more puking.

"Marley please open the door." Finn said, jingling the knob again. "Come on we can talk about this... I know what its like not having a Dad growing up."

* * *

Nothing. Marley finished puking and flushed the toilet. Still sobbing she opened the shower cabinet and looked through it, ignoring Finn calling after her.

_"Marley please open the door. Please. Please talk to me. I'll listen to you I promise, just open the door. Please."_

Marley grabbed the scissors from the back of the cabinet and shut it. She glared at her reflection. She was pale, make-up smeared all over her face and a total mess. She ripped off her jean vest and tossed it in the bathroom.

_"Marley? Marley, open the door. Please open the door."_

"G—Go away, Finn!" Marley sobbed through her tears.

_"I'm not leaving until we talk. Talk to me."_

"No!" Marley yelled.

She held up her arm and looked at the beautiful, non-scarred forearm that was in front of her. She held the sharp end of the scissors there and pressed it against her wrist, she cringed.

_"Marley open the door, please!"_

Marley pressed deeply into her wrist, creating a deep hole in her wrist. She pulled the scissors up along her arm up in the direction where her elbow bended. Slowly she pulled it up, holding back the scream and the tears of pain that both scissors and Albert caused.

She stopped halfway, then placed the scissors at her wrist again.

* * *

Finn sighed, knowing the last thing was the only thing to do. He backed away from the door, took a deep breathe, then ran and slammed himself against the door. He did this several times in a row until the door fell down.

Inside Finn caught Marley leaning against the bathtub with a pair of scissors against her wrist, some blood dripping onto the floor. "Marley!"


	12. Comfort

**:D**

* * *

_ He backed away from the door, took a deep breathe, then ran and slammed himself against the door. He did this several times in a row until the door fell down._

_Inside Finn caught Marley leaning against the bathtub with a pair of scissors against her wrist, some blood dripping onto the floor. "Marley!"_

Marley jumped. Finn had startled her and caused her to drop the scissors. She started to sob again.

Finn quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around the young girl, tightly. He gently rocked her in his arms and attempted to soothe the sobbing girl.

"Come on Marley, come on." Finn said rubbing her back. Marley continued to sob into his shirt. Rubbing her hair back he soothed her. "It's alright...come on, stop the crying it'll be alright. Just hold my hand, hold it tight—"

"My dad and I watched that all the time growing up!" Marley cried loudly before sobbing again. "It's not fair... all I wanted was a Dad."

"I know, I know." Finn comforted her. "Its his fault Marley. He was the one that decided to leave two amazing women and go after some college slut." Marley giggled, she never thought of Finn using that language. "Come up, lets get you cleaned up." Finn told her as he slowly helped pull her up with himself.

Finn turned and turned the water on cold. He held her bloody arm in the sink and let some of the water rush her cuts clean. Luckily she didn't cut too deep, enough for a hospital visit. But she was quite bloody. Finn took a wash cloth and wiped the blood that was higher above the sink. He then took the soap bar and soaped up the cloth.

"This might sting a little bit," Finn warned her. He then placed the cloth over the top of the cuts and slowly wiped down the cuts. Marley winced in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Finn apologized.

"No, not that. I should be apologizing." She said with some tears down her face. "I ruined your fathers day."

Finn paused. "No you didn't. The whole point of today was to hang out with you and spend this Father-less father's day with you."

"Oh great, I ruined my own..and brought it along with you!" Marley cried.

"Can I ask you something? After your Dad left how did you cope with it emotionally?" Finn asked her.

She shrugged. "I cried the first few days...then stopped...and since then I just dealt with the pain. Mom tried talking to me but I pretended to be fine..." Marley hung her head and sobbed a little. "Mom died thinking I was fine on Father's Day every year."

"She knew."

"How do you know?"

"Your Mom was a smart woman. And she knew that you were hurt, but she knows how tough a girl you are. She knows that your tough enough to handle everything that comes your way. And even in the first shield comes crashing down, there's a backup that even tougher."

"I guess."

"You never spoke to anyone about it?" Finn asked. She nodded. "Look what you're doing now." He smiled. "You talking about it."

She nodded and gave a weak smile to him. Finn smiled as he finished cleaning up her arm. He told her to finish cleaning up the cut while he went to get something. Finn then walked out the bathroom after that. He returned back to the bathroom a few moments later with a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve pink thermal shirt.

"Take a quick shower then meet me back in your room."

* * *

Marley did as told. After fifteen minutes of showering she got dressed in the pajamas and went back to her room finding it cleaned up and Finn having the cheese doodle bowls set up neatly.

"Let's try this again." He said. "I ordered pizza."

"Again?"

"I'm starving!" Finn yelled. "How in the world can I stay awake if I don't eat?"

Marley laughed. "Alright then. What movie? Same one?"

"Nope. Bridesmaids as well as The Breakfast Club, Look Who's Talking and Napoleon Dynamite. I called Ben and asked what movies were around and suggested we'd watch those."

"I love those movies!"

Marley felt better a while later. She laughed when the bridesmaids were taking craps in the bridal store bathroom, laughed when the teenagers got high in the halfway into Napoleon Dynamite she fell asleep.

Finn stayed around longer. Wanting to finish the movie and wait for Ben to come around. He'd probably stay all night too, just in case Marley woke up and needed to talk to him or whatever.

* * *

**Still not over, at least 2 more chapters.**


	13. Marley vs Albert

**:D**

* * *

_Marley felt better a while later. She laughed when the bridesmaids were taking craps in the bridal store bathroom, laughed when the teenagers got high in the halfway into Napoleon Dynamite she fell asleep._

_Finn stayed around longer. Wanting to finish the movie and wait for Ben to come around. He'd probably stay all night too, just in case Marley woke up and needed to talk to him or whatever._

Marley woke up the next morning to the sound of her door opening. She looked up and saw a tall, short blond hair guy in a plaid-flannel type shirt and jeans. Ben.

"Hey your awake," He said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Marley said. "Did Finn leave last night?"

"No he ran away with the Munchkins Of Oz to go find that pigtail brunette and rape her."

"Ben..."

"He's downstairs eating. He stayed all night in case you needed to talk to him or whatever." Ben answered. "I'm heading out all day, lemme know if you need anything or staying out late."

"Okay." Marley answered.

"Oh and Marls?"

"Yes?"

"Finn told me about Albert. If he comes around or anything I'll kick his damn ass back into hell!" Ben laughed. "But I swear if he tries to pull some custody battle on you, I'll get you. Don't worry."

"I'm not too concerned with him trying to take me away." Marley said.

"What to Oz?" Ben laughed. "And Finn told me the other two incidents...both in the bathroom." Marley blushed and looked away. "Look I know it was hard to see Albert again, but those weren't good ways to handle them."

"I know you dumb shit!" Marley screamed.

"Alright little lady, just letting you know!" Ben grinned holding his hands up in defense. "Just reminding you. Catch you later Marls."

"Bye." Marley said.

* * *

Downstairs after getting dressed in a pretty rose colored dress with a white cardigan, Marley found Finn in the kitchen devouring his third plate of pancakes.

"Save some for me?" Her voice questioned.

Finn looked up and saw Marley. "Yeah, come on." Finn handed her a plate filled with some pancakes. "Your cousin makes amazing pancakes!"

"He is good, isn't he?" Marley said taking her spot next to Finn. "Your Mom won't be mad, will she?"

"That I stayed out all night? Nah, not if its a good reason. I called her and just explained that you were going through a lot yesterday and I ended up staying over."

Marley nodded as she bit into her first pancake. Five bites into her pancake there was a ring at the doorbell. Marley got up and went to the front door. She opened it.

Albert stood there.

"What do you want?" Marley asked.

"Five minutes, that's all I ask."

"Who's that Marley?" Finn called out.

"Oh, just a friend from church. I'll be in in a few minutes." Marley shouted as she stepped out and closed the door. "Five minutes. Go."

* * *

Albert spoke to Marley. Explaining to her why he couldn't be around. All his words were bullshit to Marley, who stood with crossed arms and an agitated expression on her face. When he finished, she spoke.

"I don't want to do anything with you now. Not now, not ever." She said. "You broke my heart eleven years ago and you never came to me in person. I wanted you to tell me in person why you had to leave. You just left a card and you messaged me over the years. I read them, but I'd rather have someone in person tell me things than writing them."

"But Marley—"

"Don't 'But Me' Albert Seth Rose!" Marley screeched. "I don't want to do anything with you, not now or ever."

"Mavis and Marvin!" Albert called out. "Your brother and sister, I told them about you..they want to meet you."

Marley glared at him.

"Look... I'll stay out of your life for one favor." Albert said with some sadness in his voice. "Alexandra is a co-partner for some coffee shop here in Lima..Lima Bean or something, heard of it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Marley asked with sarcasm.

"She has to come on the weekends, Friday to Sunday, to work...would you be able to watch Mavis and Marvin?" Albert asked. "It'd be good to know them and everything...and we'll pay for meals—"

"Keep your money." Marley said. "Sure... just stay out of my life."

"I can't control if they tell me something about you."

"Pretend to like it, then forget it." Marley barked. "Now leave!"

* * *

Albert left with his head hung low. Marley, though felt kind of bad, knew she did the right thing.

Upon returning into the kitchen she saw Finn with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Glad you stood up for yourself."

"I guess. The deal breaker was I get to watch Mavis and Marvin Friday night until Sunday night. At least I'll get to know my half-siblings."

"That's a bonus." Finn said. "Come on, just one more thing we need to do."

"What is it?"

"A surprise."


	14. Mr Hudson

**Yey! So one more chapter after this and we're done! Ugh!**

* * *

Marley and Finn drove Woodlawn Cemetery. Once parked Finn got out but Marley hesitated.

"Come on it'll be fine." Finn said.

"What are we doing?"

"Fighting Zombies...don't you watch Walking Dead?" Finn asked.

"No."

Finn laughed. "Only kidding. Come on."

Marley got out and followed Finn into the cemetery. After about a fifteen minute walk around the area they stopped at one grave mark. The was a tall gray stone block in the style of a cross with Finn's father's name, date of birth and date of death written on the stone. The engraving words read: Father, husband, son and friend.

"Your Dad?" She asked.

"Yep. I visit him every year. I have my doubts about religion and all, but I think Dads spirit is with us all the time." Finn said as he turned back to the grave.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?" Finn asked. After a minute or so he said, "That's pretty cool, I guess."

"What if he said he was doing terrible and he's miserable?" Marley laughed.

"Oh..uh...come on Dad, find the happiness." Finn laughed. "Dad I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Marley. Marley this is my Dad; Christopher Hudson."

"Um... hi Mr. Hudson." Marley greeted.

"She's awesome Dad. Marley here is super sweet and nice she loves the game Battle Ships and Candy Land." Finn said. "Mom told me once that you tried playing Candy Land with me and you used skittles and M'M's and I kept eating all the candy and you just kept replacing it."

Finn kept talking to his Dad. Marley smiled watching this happening and wished that she could of had a relationship like this with Albert growing up. Or something like that. Obviously if Albert died that'd be a different story.

After several minute or so she heard Finn mutter something along the lines of, "Marley's like the sister I never had and stuff so I'm kind of brotherly protective of her."

"Really Finn?" Marley asked.

"Uh...kind of." Finn said with a small smile. "Say something to Dad, he'll listen."

Marley looked at the grave for a few minute before finding her words. "You've got an awesome son, Mr. Hudson. Carol and you raised a leader, even if you weren't there so much. And Carol told me about your obsession with chocolate chip, Oreo cookie double fudge chocolate cake—"

"What!?" Finn asked.

"And your obsession with slut brownies." Marley laughed. "Maybe if you call them a different name, like Around Town Brownies, my Mom will make some for you. And Mrs. Hummel can join you guys too."

"Why does that sound like a party I want to join?" Finn questioned.

Marley laughed.


	15. End

**Yey! Last chapter. Please read the bottom!**

* * *

About an hour later the two left the cemetery. They saw a movie at a local movie teater, hung around for a while, got food and ended the night sitting outside of Finn's house on a couch.

"Why is a couch here?"

"Puck and I have been siting out here lately just talking and thinking." Finn said. "His butt hurts on the ground after a while so we found this sofa and placed it here on the yard."

"Oh okay," Marley said as she rubbed her itchy arm.

Finn looked back up at the stars.

Marley slowly lifted her sleeve up and saw the few long deep scars she implanted on her wrist to her elbow. Still sore and bright red from what had happened 24 hours ago. She let out a sigh, not knowing it was aloud.

She felt Finn placed his hand over her wrist, the one with the self-harm cuts on them started.

Marley looked up and met eye contact with Finn. She gave a weak smile before turning away. "Am I messed up?"

"No." Finn answered.

"I'm bulimic. I'm depressed. I starve, I puke, I've cut so far... I am messed up." She said depressingly.

"No," Finn said. "Your not messed up. You're just hitting the hard part of life's course. Life is once again throwing a challenge at you and is testing you. You haven't lost, you never lose the battle of life."

"I gave up on Dad coming back to me—I lost my Dad. And I lost my Mom. I don't have anyone else to lean on like her. She was my everything." She said.

"That's not true. You've got us—Glee and my Mom and your cousin and his insane cats that throw up hairballs every ten seconds." Marley laughed. "I know this is going to be hard for you, I know. But we're all here for you Marley."

She gave a weak smile.

"So when Blaine and you leaving for New York?" Finn asked.

"Next week. Blaine and I have the 9AM train ride."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there." Finn said. "The three of us in New York! New adventures, here we come!"

Marley laughed. "Oh goodness, what are we going to get into?"

* * *

**Yes, we finished**

**So... I debating whether or not I want to make a story about Marley, Blaine and Finn going to New York to meet up with Rachel, Kurt and Santana. Because remember at the end of 'Mothers Day' when I said the sequel was gonna be Marley going to NY? But then I came up with this story.**

**I have a few ideas, but I'd need more ideas of what can happen to the NY crew. And I'd want to know if people will read and review it.**

**Let me know in the reviews if you'd read it, AND SUGGEST IDEAS :)**

**p.s: Whether you celebrate Thanksgiving or not, Happy Thanksgiving Day :D**


End file.
